


all i need in this life of sin

by dinopops (alexudinov)



Category: 4minute (Band)
Genre: F/F, with mentions of Jihyun and Sohyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexudinov/pseuds/dinopops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiyoon and Gayoon are thieves. That's basically it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all i need in this life of sin

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Icona Pop's "Girlfriend". This is all completely fictional. Based off of [this](http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/9etzpg-l-610x610-jewels-partners-in-crime-gold-heart-bestfriend-rose-gold-bracelets-best-friend-bracelet-urban-outfitters.jpg) picture. Originally posted on my [livejournal](http://agentdonovan.livejournal.com/) quite some time ago.

Everything had been progressively worse for a while. Jiyoon was sixteen when it got so bad that people her age were leaving their families to create families of their own. Suddenly, school was much quieter and the streets were scarier. No one could explain it, but the world had completely turned itself into a thriller movie, but Jiyoon wasn’t the main character. She was like an extra.

Until her best friend left and Jiyoon followed her when she realized nothing felt right without the name “Gayoon” being next to her own. Shortly after that, they had met up with three others like them, just as countless other teenagers had done. They were nothing too special, but Jiyoon, they were _something_.

Years later, things weren’t better and no one expected them to get that way.

The sounds of their footsteps bouncing off the metallic buildings, they shot down the alleyway. Behind them, the blue and red lights blurred as they glided past. They had gotten away. Again.

Finally, they stopped. Doubled over, Gayoon huffed, "That was too close," between each strained breath. Her hair clung to her forehead and her eyes were wild. With her ripped up shirt and scraped knees, Jiyoon wasn't much better. She'd fallen down somewhere in between between getting caught with a bag of jewels and escaping down a sleepy street with said jewels in one hand and Gayoon's hand in the other. Where or exactly when she'd tumbled to the ground were mysteries. It was thrilling in the worst kind of way.

Always terrifyingly optimistic, she exclaimed, "Yeah, but look!" and shook the bag of jewels. Gayoon grinned brilliantly and hugged the other girl. When she pulled back, she rested her arms on Jiyoon’s shoulders and crossed her wrists. For a moment, things were normal, like the world hadn’t gone to shit. For a moment, they were just the two kids who told each other secrets late at night and snuck out to watch airplanes coast across the sky. When Gayoon rested her forehead against Jiyoon’s, she felt, for a moment, that she was invincible.

Then, suddenly, everything was wrong.

Sirens blared. Gayoon pulled back. Shouts rang out down the alleyway.

Before Jiyoon even had a moment to realize how vulnerable, how scared, she felt, they were running again. Around them, the city became their enemy as they ducked past streetlamps and dodged fire hydrants. Their cries carrying down the street, the police officers started running instead of driving when the two girls darted into a park.

After navigating a seemingly endless amount of twists and turns, they found a crowd of tall bushes on the outskirts of the park. Crouched behind the one, Jiyoon searched for air as Gayoon tried to watch the police officers through the gaps in between branches. “Shhh,” She whispered, resting her hand on Jiyoon’s knee. “We’re gonna be fine. Just try to steady your breathing, okay?”

Nodding, the Jiyoon tried to take deep breaths. They’d never been this close to being caught before. Once, they’d been on television when Jihyun had forgotten to disable a video camera for them. They had been wearing masks, thanks to Sohyun’s rightful fear, but it still kept Jiyoon up at night. She would roll back and forth between throwing this life away or staying with her friends -- most importantly, Gayoon, who slept on the other side of the bed as if she hadn’t stole a remarkably adorable pig from the zoo last week. Eventually, she woke up and started kissing Jiyoon, which helped her to decide that there was no leaving this life and that they’d have to be more careful next time.

Apparently, they weren’t careful enough.

Her fingertips dancing across the dimmed screen of her phone, Gayoon whispered, “I’m letting Hyuna know. She can get us a distraction, but it won’t last long.” Jiyoon nodded because lately, nothing lasted long. Except for the two of them. The way Gayoon called her “my Jiyoonie” whenever she was tired and the way she liked to read with her head in the Jiyoon’s lap never changed.

On the night when they’d been on the news, Gayoon had muttered, “You know what this means, right? We’re _legends_. Have you ever seen any of those other girls on news?” Legends. They were legends.

Back in the park, a terrible boom rang out as a smoke bomb defused and dispersed its contents all over. Police officers stumbled, coughing, just past their bush. Hyuna had come through. This was their moment.

“You ready?”

Remembering the night when they’d become more than thieves and more than just "those two", Jiyoon smiled and nodded before grabbing Gayoon’s hand.

They ran, unafraid.

After all, legends never _really_ die.


End file.
